Tattoos
by KittyLuver14
Summary: Shuhhei and Akane have been like brother and sister to each other since they were kids. So what happens when they begin to mature and enter the Shinigami Academy? Read To Find Out! HISAGI X OC Rated T for language and blood. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Her legs weren't as fast as she thought she were. That Hollow was gaining on her, and she tried to her best to get away but it was no use. She felt someone take her hand and try to lead her to safety. Looking beside her, she saw that younger boy that she had known since they were born into the Soul Society.

"Shu-Shuuhei?" Her voice cracked as she tried to say his name.

"No time to talk just run!"

The Hollow behind them and the small group of friends they had left was gaining on them rapidly. A long and blood-curdling roar was heard throughout the once peaceful forest air. She followed his order and ran as fast as she could, her hand leaving his. Shuuhei grabbed a small log about the size of a baseball bat from the ground, and tried to fend off the Hollow by himself. The Hollow, annoyed at his actions, extended a tentacle and wrapped it around him as Shuuhei tried to run away. The other three children turned around and stared in fear as they wondered what would happen to their friend.

"What are you doing? Run!" He shouted at his friends, thinking of them before himself.

She ran as he told them to do, but didn't run far. Just enough so that she could see him while hidden in a bush. She wasn't paying attention to the fight, only him. Would he be okay? Would he be able to get away? She didn't know. Only time would tell. Her attention directed to if her friend would survive, she didn't notice a squad of Shinigami came and took down the Hollow. Well, until Shuuhei grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bushes. She noticed his eyes were filled with tears. She never wanted him to cry. She hated it when he did, and always tried to find a way to comfort him. After all, she was like his older sister. His only protecter since his parents had passed away.

"Hey, what are you crying for?" One of the Shinigami had approached them, his group behind him. "You're alive, you should be happy!...SMILE!"

His mouth curled into a grin, obviously failing at comforting the two children. Shuuhei continued to weep. The Shinigami sighed.

"What's your name?" He stared at Shuuhei, awaiting an answer.

"H-Hisagi Shuuhei," The young boy tried to stop the tears by wiping them away, but it didn't stop them from coming.

"Shuuhei, huh? That's a good, tough name. Stop crying!"

The shouting only made Shuuhei stop crying for about two seconds while he stared at the Shinigami, then to continue crying even harder.

"Why are you crying even more? I told you to stop cryi- Hm?"

The Shinigami turned his gaze over to her, hiding behind the smaller form of Shuuhei. She had always been the cowardly type, especially toward grown men. No one knew why and no one even bothered. She had her fear, and they left it at that.

"Who are you?"

"U-Um.. H-Hiyashi Akane," She responded, stepping beside Shuuhei and grasping his hand in hers.

The Shinigami nodded then shook his head slowly. "Both of you go home," He sounded tired of being around children almost as bad as Mashiro. "Get home before sunset. Got that?"

He turned, and both of the children caught a glance at the 69 tattoo on the Shinigami's chest. Akane pulled on Shuuhei's hand as the Shinigami began to walk away with the rest of his group. Shuuhei caught the message she was trying to put through, and began to walk beside her, still wiping away the stray tears that still lingered.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. 69

A long and exasperated sigh escaped her lips as the calligraphy brush stayed motionless in her fingers. She couldn't quite put her finger on that certain Kido spell. She had- or should have- learned it today in class. Yet, she was too busy thinking about a certain younger boy she has known since childhood. He wasn't in class today, and that worried her greatly. He had never missed a day of classes in the Shinigami Academy. She had already assumed the worst.

"It's the Shitotsu Sansen*,"

"Ah yes, thank y-"

She stopped mid-sentence and realized it was Shuuhei. A wide smile replaced her scowl and she stood, wrapping her arms around him as tight as she could.

"Shu-chan!" She squealed happily, her grip tightening even further.

"Ah hey, you're suffocating me, Akane-chan!"

She apologized quickly and dropped her hands from around his abdomen. She looked him over, rolling his sleeves up to check for any open wounds and glancing at his face to check for any scratches. Noticing a small gauze with medical tape over it on Shuuhei's right cheek, her smile instantly turned upside down. Shuuhei stared at her, puzzled.

"What?"

"The thing on your cheek," Akane crossed her arms, much like a mother who found her child doing something he wasn't supposed to. "Explain,"

Shuuhei decided to make it very short and sweet, "I got a tattoo,"

Akane almost jumped out of her skin. A tattoo? Who ever gave him consent to get a tattoo? She tried to calm herself down enough so that she wouldn't try to choke him.

'_Why didn't he tell me? Did he not want me to know? I mean, I'm like his big sis'. Wouldn't he tell me everything?'_

Her thoughts had overpowered her so much that Akane stayed silent, eyes closed. First, it was the classwork she was so confused with in class and no one would help her. Then, the homework that took her over an hour to finish. And now, her friend got a tattoo without telling her? Today had really gone a turn for the worst.

"Uh sorry? Please don't be mad, Akane-chan," Shuuhei smiled sheepishly, while Akane fumed.

She breathed silently and looked at him with the calmest look she could make. She didn't want to yell at him and make him upset. That wouldn't really be the best thing to do, considering they tend to hold grudges at their age.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to get a tattoo?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise,"  
Oh it was surprise alright. Akane sighed, rubbing her temples slowly and gently. So far, this wasn't making her day any better. She asked what it was a tattoo of, and Shuuhei began to gently peel the gauze and medical tape off his sensitive skin. The tattoo was revealed to be a small tattoo much to Akane's liking. It wasn't too big yet, it wasn't too small. What really caught her attention, however, was the tattoo itself. The number 69. It brought back memories.

_**"You're alive, you should be happy!...SMILE!"**_

She had remembered that Shinigami. The tattoo exactly like the one Shuuhei has now, only on his chest, the creepy grin that frightened her, and the serious demeanor. She - or they- never even learned his name. Akane sighed again, only it was more about being frustrated than worried.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get something to honor him for saving us," Shuhhei looked down, disappointed that she was only furious with him.

"It's fine, I understand why. I would've done the same if I wasn't so cowardly towards needles,"

They both laughed at that comment. Good thing they were so close.

"Just tell me next time you're doing something like this okay?"

"You got it Mom,"

Akane stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. She might be older, but she sure as hell did not give birth to him. Shuuhei sweatdropped.

"You take things way too seriously nowadays," He commented, ruffling the shorter girls hair.

"So? You're more..." She looked him over, trying to find something wrong with him.

But, in her eyes he was perfect. The tattoo made him even more perfect. The way he had grown his hair, his dark gray eyes, his smile, even the way he talked. She thought all of that was the image of perfection.

"Akane-chan?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of it, her cheeks burning.

"You were just zoning out," He leaned down a bit so his dark gray eyes were level with her dark crimson ones. "You've been doing that a lot lately. Something wrong?"

She shook her head," No, I'm just...not getting enough sleep lately,"

Shuuhei smiled, "You can sleep with me anytime if you want,"

Akane mentally cursed at herself for taking that the wrong way. _'Why am I getting this really weird, warm feeling in my stomach? Is it my time of the month already? What the hell am I thinking? I love him, don't I?...I have a bad feeling I'm gonna get screwed over...'_

"Akane-chan?" Shuuhei waved his hand in her face a few times, "Soul Society to Akane-chan,"  
She burst out of her thoughts, cursing at herself once more. "Ah Gomen* Shu-chan,"

"Iiyo*"

She nodded and yawned. Maybe she was going to take him up on that offer to sleep with him. It had been quite a while since they had slept together. Actually, they haven't even shared the same room since before they joined the Shinigami Academy. She still recalled how they used to sleep together though. Always close, holding each other to keep warm. Akane's cheeks turned a bright red as she imagined one of those memories playing in her head.

_**It was a cold and bitter Winter. So cold, the fur on even the hairiest canine couldn't keep it warm. All Akane and Shuuhei had were scarves and a thin coats. They couldn't really afford much considering they had to fend for themselves. So, they decided to stay inside the home Shuuhei's parents had left them. They had to make a fire and cuddle close together to keep warm. Back then, they didn't care about being so close to each other but more about keeping warm and surviving. Shuuhei kept his arms around Akane's waist, and always stayed close to her during the Winter. Same in the Autumn. Akane had her arms around Shuuhei's neck, and rested her head on his shoulder. They didn't like the fact that at sometime after sunset they would have to let go of the warmth, and stay cold for about two minutes. Even in that short time walking to their room, they despised the cold slapping their bare skin. The only part of the Winter that they actually liked was sleeping together. The warmth from their bodies and the blankets almost made them sweat. They loved that feeling in the Winter. **_

"Oi! Oi! Akane-chan!"  
Shuuhei was really starting to get worried. Akane had been totally off her rocker lately. Dozing off, daydreaming and not paying attention in class, and not getting enough sleep. There was definitely something wrong with her. Maybe she was on her time of the month? No, she woul've told him. Wouldn't she? Nah, she had never told him about her "girl" problems, and he was lucky for that. He never wanted to know what was happening with her body. He could clearly see that physically.

Instead of being a plain rectangle in her figure, she had become more of an hourglass figure. Her chest wasn't overly large but, she wasn't flat-chested. Her chest size was average as some would say. Her waist had grown out a bit wider, but she didn't notice and didn't care. Her raven black hair had grown out and became messy, reaching her upper back. Like everyone else in the Shinigami Academy, she wore the standard uniform. As a female, hers was red while Shuuhei's was blue, considering he was male. Well, that's pretty obvious isn't it?

"Ah geez, I really need some sleep,"

"If it's sleep you want, then it's sleep you'll get. Come on,"

Shuuhei grasped her smaller hand in his, rough skin rubbing against soft skin as he led her to his dorm.


End file.
